


Undisclosed desire

by Seana26



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #angst, #fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: Outlaw Queen AU where Regina is a young girl dating abusive boyfriend, when they both go to the most wanted bar "Bow and arrows" Regina met the handsome doorman, who let her in even if she is too young.





	1. "Bow and arrows"

Regina was trying to choose a perfect dress for a night out, she was still 20 years old, but her boyfriend, Leo, insisted for them to going to that hot club, “Bow and arrows”, that was one of the most expensive and most trendy club of the city.   
Regina was about to wear the dress she had picked when her older sister entered the room. They were so different that most of the people didn’t believe they were sisters. 

“Are you going out?” Zelena asked, sitting on the bed. 

“Yes. We’re going to “Bow and arrows”, would you like to go with us?” she asked, smiling. 

“With your possessive boyfriend?” she asked, “no thank you.”

“Zelena…” Regina was just about to start defending him.

“He slapped you Regina. He slapped you because you were looking at another guy!” 

“He didn’t mean to…”

“Oh yes he did! I’m worried sis, I don’t want him to make you do something you don’t want to.” Zelena hugged her.

“I promise if it happens one more time… I will break up with him.” 

“That’s my girl!” Zelena said, hugging her once again, “you look amazing!” she added. 

“This dress isn’t too much’?” Regina asked, spinning around. 

“No. It’s perfect.” 

******

Leo was waiting for her in his car, he was a rich guy and thought he owned everything in this world, including Regina. She sat on the passenger seat, closed her seatbelt and after a moment she turned to face her boyfriend. He wore jeans and a violet shirt, even if she didn’t like elegant outfits for night clubs she had to admit he looked amazing. 

“Hi Leo.” she said, smiling.

“Finally! I thought you’d be ready when I arrived.” he said, kissing her harshly. 

“Sorry, I was talking with my sister.” 

“Okay, but next time I won’t wait.” he shrugged. 

He grabbed her knee in his large hand, she hated when he touched her that way, like he owned her body. He put his hand between her legs and murmured something into her ear. Regina knew that if she stop him, he would take her on that sit without her will. Leo had tried it before and she was lucky that someone had interrupted them at the right time. 

“Leo we have to go.” she rushed him. 

“You’re so pretty I can’t help myself.” he whispered. 

Regina gave him a small smile, but inside all she wanted to do was run away or leave him in that moment. She told herself and her sister that this date will be his ‘to be or not to be’. If Leo acted like that, Regina promised herself to not give him second chance. 

*****

Robin had been working as a doorman in the night club for some time, he was always amused when drunk clients wanted to fight with him. He was tall, muscular and he knew some karate and street fights moves. Every night young people entered “Bow and arrows”, danced, drank and forgot about the world. Robin met so many gorgeous, beautiful women, but was still single. Most of them were beautiful outside, but had nothing to say or the things they were saying weren’t very wise. The night was a bit chilly, but the line outside the club was even longer than the day before, he was wearing tight jeans, his favorite blue shirt with the “Bow and arrows” logo and a dark jacket. He was checking the ID of every person who entered the club, when sudden he saw her. She was beautiful, had sparkly chocolate eyes and an amazing figure and her long legs made Robin’s knees weak. When she smiled he couldn’t stop looking at her face, her red dress was short enough to see her tights and for a moment Robin didn’t notice the guy behind her. 

“Can we finally enter?” he said, pushing the girl a little.

“ID.” Robin answered.

“Here is mine.” the guy handed it to him. 

“And yours?” he asked. 

“About that.” she smiled, “well basically I’m 21. but I didn’t have my birthday yet, so if you could let me in, it would be an amazing birthday present.” 

“I can’t…”

“Oh come on! I promise I won’t drink. I don’t even like an alcoholic. I just want to dance and have fun. What do you say…” she looked at his badge, “Robin?” 

“I say that you have a game.” he smiled,” I will let you in, but if I see you with a drink or near the bar… you’re out.” 

“Yes sir!” she shouted.

Robin smiled when he saw her entering the club with her grumpy boyfriend by her side. He assumed that he was her boyfriend, she was so beautiful that with his luck she could have any guy she wanted. After a few hours every guest was inside and Robin’s role was to make sure everyone was safe.   
He and his mate, Killian, had some fun looking at drunk guys trying to reach the cab. Robin couldn’t understand how people could bring themselves to that point, to being so drunk that they didn’t know where they were. Robin nodded at Killian letting him know that he would go inside to check if everything was alright.   
He looked around, the music was too loud for him, the room was filled with young drunk guys and girls who were shaking their body to the rhythm of the music. At once he saw her, the girl in the red dress with the dumb boyfriend was dancing and smiling near the bar. She promised him she wouldn’t go near it and something in Robin screamed to go to her, to see her smile and her amazing chocolate eyes. He took a few steps towards her and after a moment he tried to scream louder than the music. 

“You promised me something.” he smiled. 

“Yes, and I kept my promise. I’m just dancing.” 

“Where is your boyfriend?” 

“He went to the bathroom. Do you want to dance?” she asked, biting her lip. 

“I….” Robin was thinking about the answer, “yes!” he screamed. 

They were dancing together to the rhyme of the music, Robin tried not to look at her body, but that red dress made him do so. He looked at her perfect curves, at her perfect butt, the amazing line of her back and later at her breasts. He couldn’t help himself and that made him mad. At once Regina staggered pushed by one of the guests, Robin hold her by her hips, trying not to touch her body too much.

“Thank you.” she said, pulling a straight lock behind her ear.

“At your service milady.” he answered, smiling.

At once Regina a the strong hand on her wrist, she turned around and saw Leo looking at her with anger. She knew it didn’t look good and decided that she would do whatever it took to not make him mad even more. She smiled to Robin again and after a second she was pulling out from the room. 

******

Leo was running fast, Regina couldn’t keep up with his pace and after a moment she let herself go from his grasp. They were standing in the alley next to the club. She didn’t know why they and gone here, Leo’s car was parked in front of the place and Regina started to wonder what would happen next.

“You won’t let me touch you, but that guy can almost fuck you!” he screamed.

“Leo, it’s not like that!” she tried to explain, “he just helped me.” 

“I have waited enough Regina, now I will take what is mine.” 

He pinned her wrist to the wall behind her, Regina felt the cold surface on her back, she didn’t know what to do, Leo was aggressive and for the first time she was really afraid of him. She tried to let herself go, but the grasp was harder and she couldn’t move. She felt one of his large hands reaching her pants, her eyes were filled with tears and Regina couldn’t see anything.

“Please don’t do this!” she screamed, “I don’t want to!”

At once Regina felt his grasp loosening, she pulled him away from herself and later wiped her tears. She looked at Leo, who was now laying on the ground, holding his nose. Regina noticed some blood on his shirt and she could swear his ribs were broken by the way he was breathing. Regina lifted her sight and looked at the man who had saved her, Robin was standing in front of her, trying not to touch her so she wouldn't feel overwhelmed. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” she answered, shivering.

“Please put my jacket on, you must be cold.” 

“Regina.” she said, when he put his jacket around her shoulders, “my name is Regina.” 

“Regina.” he repeated, “it’s a very beautiful name.” 

*******


	2. A feeling like I know you

Robin was holding Regina’s elbow while they both were walking to the “Bow and arrows” entrance. At once he stood by his friend explaining to him what happened, Regina doesn’t know where was Leo now, she just called her parents and her sister that no matter what he told them it wasn’t the truth. Her dad wanted to beat him, but Regina told him it’s pointless and that Leo won’t be in her life again. She doesn’t want to come back to her house yet, after what happened she needed some time and air to breathe.

“Killian, will you cover me?” Robin asked, looking at him.

“Yeah sure. Something happened?” he pointed on Robin’s bruised hand.

“I have to help the lady.” Robin smiled. “call me if it will be crowded, I’ll go downstairs. I just want to make sure she will be safe until will be ready to go home.” he explained.

“Gentleman all the way Locksley!” Killian laugh.

“You know me.” he smiled.

He turned back to Regina, her beauty still makes him breathless, even though her dress was ripped a bit, her hair was messy and the mascara was all over her face, Robin couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she was.

“I can call a cap for you or we can go to my place, which is above the bar, and I can make you a cup of tea.”

“I’d like a cup of tea, please.” she smiled.

“Of course.” he said, “did you call your parents? They will be a worry if he goes to your house.”

“Yes. My dad wants to beat him, but I told him it’s not necessary.”

“I should hit him harder.” Robin’s fists clenched.

“No, I didn’t want you to have any trouble because of me,” Regina said, putting her hands on his fists.

They both felt that it was overwhelming and both of them didn’t know what to think. That electricity running thru their bodies when she touched him, Robin couldn’t speak for a moment, but after he blinked so many times, he finally spoke.

“It’s here.” he said, letting her go first.

Regina looked at the place when Robin turned the lights on, the apartment wasn’t big, but she liked it. Big, brown couch was a center of the room with a large TV, on the right she saw the little bathroom, in front of her was a kitchen island with white cabinets and high chairs. Regina couldn’t believe that she was in a strange place with a guy she just met, but something in Robin makes her feel safe.

“Please sit. I’ll make some tea,” he said, taking of his own jacket from her arms.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she asked, sitting, “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Nope. Just me.” he said, pouring the water into the cups, “can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you feel uncomfortable.”

“Ask.” she said.

“It was the first time he...your boyfriend…”

“Ex-boyfriend.” she corrected.

“Ex-boyfriend treat you like that?”

“No. He..uhm..he slapped me before because I looked at the guy.”

“I would kill him if he would hurt you…” he said, with rage in his eyes.

“You don’t have to because it’s over. I knew why he acted like that, he wanted to add me to his list…” she said, taking a cup from Robin.

“List?” he asked surprised.

“List of the girls he slept with...I didn’t want to...I wasn’t ready.” she blushed.

“Hey!” he lifted her chin with his hand, “I shouldn't ask. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t know why, but I trust you and I feel safe here with you.”

“That’s the biggest compliment I get from a girl I know about two hours.” he smiled.

“Well, it’s the biggest compliment I gave to a guy I know about two hours.”

Regina sipped a bit from her cup, she felt the warm liquid filled her and after a moment her eyes became heavy. She knew that she should go home, but Robin’s company makes her feel better, she doesn’t know why she felt that way to a guy who she knows only a few hours.

“Regina.” he said, “you want me to drive you home?”

“No…” she mumbled, curled on his couch.

*******  
Regina slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the morning sun, she was covered in a warm, fluffy blanket, but she doesn’t know where she was at first. She sat down and after a moment memories from the other day came back to her. She looked around, trying to find her phone, her parents will kill her, Zelena will kill her and the most important thing is that she still doesn’t know where was Leo and what did he tell everyone.

“Good morning.” she heard the soft male voice.

“Good morning.” she whispered, “I’m sorry. I made trouble to you.”

“No, not at all.” he smiled, “I let myself called your parents. I explain everything and later talk to your sister, she wanted to drive here and take you home, but I told her you will rest and come back later.”

“Thank you.” she said, smiling, “I’ll go now.”

“Oh, no way! I’ll make breakfast and later drive you home, I’m still a bit unsure about your ex-boyfriend.”

“Thank you Robin.” she said, biting her lower lip. “can I go to the bathroom first?”

“Of course. I left fresh towels on the sink.” he said, “what would you like to eat for breakfast?”

“Coffee would be fine.”

“Coffee isn’t a breakfast milady.”

“Toast.” she smiled, disappearing at the bathroom.

*****  
Regina was sitting at the passenger sit in Robin’s car, she was looking thru the window and for a moment she felt sad that she will never see Robin again. She, of course, could go to the club he is working in, but she wasn’t sure if he felt the same way as she does. At once the car pulled in front of her house. Regina blinked to took the tears away, she turned to him and looked into his icy blue eyes.

“Thank you once again, for everything,” she said, trying to smile.

“It was my pleasure,” he answered, “I wanted to…”

“Yes?” she asked with hope in her voice.

“I know it’s too soon, but I was wondering if you would like to go for a date with me?” he blushed, looking at his hands.

“Yes, I would love too.” she smiled, biting her lower lip.

Robin’s lips spread in a smile, he doesn’t know if Regina tried to be nice or she really wants to spend more time with him, but he wanted to try. He went out from the car and opened the door for her, for a moment their gaze met and he could swear she wanted to kiss him. At once he looked at the house door, it opened loud and he saw a girl with red, curled hair. She runs to Regina and hugged her tight.

“Regina! I was so worried,” she said.

“It’s okay Zelena, I’m fine, thanks to Robin.” she pointed at her savior.  
“Thank you,” Zelena said, hugging Robin tight.

“It’s nothing. I’m happy Regina is safe now.” he said, scratching his head, “Uhm, can’t wait to see you again Regina.” he said, looking straight into her eyes.

“Me too.” she whispered back.

*******  
Zelena followed her sister to the bedroom, she noticed that something has changed in Regina. The way she looked at that man, she never looked at anyone like that before. Zelena sat on Regina’s bed, staring at her sister, she noticed the bruises on her wrists, arms and upper tights and that made her mad. Regina was not only her sister, she was her best friend, secret keeper and every time Zelena saw her sad, makes her sad too.

“Will you tell me?” she started.

“Tell you what?” she answered, putting sweatpants on.

“What happened? Who’s that guy and if you want to meet him again?”

“It’s a lot of questions Zel.” Regina sat next to her.

“I was dancing with Robin, the guy you met, Leo saw us and dragged me from the bar.” she swallowed loud, “if Robin wouldn’t come...Leo would rape me.”

“I will cut his balls off!” Zelena shouted, pulling her sister closer.

“Later Robin took me to his apartment, he lives above the bar, so it was really close. He gave me some tea and I fall asleep. Later made breakfast and took me home. He’s a real gentleman and…” she lowers her voice, “ the first time, I felt safe with a man.” she bite her lip.

“If you like him, I like him too.” Zelena said, looking at Regina, “rest and I’ll tell parents you are safe.”

“Thank you. I love you, sis.”

“I love you too.” Zelena answered, closing the door.

*****  
Regna was sitting by the table with the rest of her family, she doesn’t know how to stop thinking about Robin, his lips, his body, his eyes… Even though she explained the situation to her parents they were still asking tones of questions and Regina didn’t have a mood to answer them all.

“You want to call the police?” her dad asked, looking at his daughter.

“No.” she answered, looking at her plate. “I want to forget that he exists and move on.”

“That’s my girl!” Zelena smiled, squeezing her sister's hand.

“Good then, but if you change your mind…”

“Thank you daddy.” she said. “Can I go and meet Robin tonight?” she asked shyly.

“You really like that boy.” her dad said, looking into her eyes.

“Yes.” she answered, biting her lip.

“In that case, if you think he is nothing like Leo…”

“No dad, Robin is much, much better,” Regina said, blushing.

*********  
Regina looked at herself at the mirror, she wore tight jeans and pink V-neck shirt with casual white trainers. She couldn’t remember when was last time she felt so good, Leo always forced her to wear short dresses or skirts, he wanted to brag that his girlfriend was so sexy, now Regina felt more like her. She put some lip gloss on and when she was just about to go, her sister entered the room.

“Are you sure you want to go there?” Zelena’s voice filled the room.

“Come here,” Regina said, sitting with her sister at the bed, “all that time with Leo, I felt like something’s missing like I was just a shell, empty and I was scared of him.”

“So why you jump to another relation? You broke up with Leo yesterday and now you want to start with Robin?”

“I don’t know how it happened, but he makes me feel safe, Zelena...I feel more happy with Robin than I feel with Leo during our relationship. I can’t explain it, but you have to trust me.”

“I trust you, I see you are happy when you talk about it, but just be careful okay?”

“I will.” she said, hugging her sister tight.

*****  
Regina got out from the cap, she paid and after a moment was in front of “Bow and arrows”. She doesn’t know if her sister wasn’t right about all that, but not seeing Robin for more than a day sounded impossible to her. Regina was drowning into her thoughts when she felt someone’s hand on her elbow, Regina jumped out and after a moment a little scream escaped from her mouth.

“I’m sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.”  
“Robin.” she said, taking a deep breath, “I thought it was someone else.”

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, I should tell you I’m near.”

“It’s fine.” she smiled, “where you want to go?”

“Would you like to go for a walk? I have a picnic basket and we could find a nice spot in the park nearby?”

“Sounds amazing! How do you know I love parks?”

“It sounds weird, but I have a feeling like I know you forever.”

“It’s not weird at all! I felt the same.”

Regina and Robin were looking into each other's eyes for a moment, she doesn’t know what was in him, the way he looked at her, care about her and his beautiful blue eyes makes Regina’s knees weak. She wasn’t that kind of girl who kisses a man at first date, but something in Robin makes her do so, she took a step towards him and before he knows it her lips were crushing his. He pulled her closer by her waist by one hand, while other was tangled into her dark locks.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered, catching her breath.

“Never apologize for the amazing kiss.” he said, looking into her eyes.

“Can we go for that picnic now?” she said, biting her lip.

“As you wish milady,” he said, wrapped his hand around her waist.

********


End file.
